


Control

by orphan_account



Category: Arkn Mythos
Genre: knight shift, kniver, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOT EDITED.<br/>Wrote this for a friend awhile back.<br/>And I am so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED.  
> Wrote this for a friend awhile back.  
> And I am so sorry.

* * *

“Shut up, Knight.” Carver says as he pushes Knight up against the wall. “Just shut up.”

 Before Knight can respond Carver’s lips are on his, rough, messy, and heated. Knight hardly has any time to respond as Carver bites his bottom lip so hard, blood starts to pool. Then Carver’s lips are on Knight’ neck, all up and down, leaving bruises and marks and his own blood. It’s all so painful and turning Knight on immensely.

“Carver…” He breathes out in a moan and whine. “Carver…”

 Carver responds by pushing Knight harder up against the wall with his body. His erection pressing up against Knight’s. He then starts to move, hard and fast against Knight. as he continues to abuse his lips, jaw, and then neck.

“Mmm.” Knight moans, not being able to say much else.

“Oh, finally.” Carver says. “Finally got you to shut up.”

 Carver reaches down and past the waistband of Knight’s pants, into his boxers. Carver’s warm hands grab hold of Knight’s cock, making him keen. Carver then begins to move his hand up and down, getting Knight harder and harder… Whining and moaning… More and more…

“Finally got you to shut up.” Carver says as he strokes Knight faster and faster,

“Mmm… Ahhh…” Knight whines.

“You want to come, Knight?” Carver asks looking into his lust filled eyes. “You want to come all over my hand, still clothed like the slut you are?”

“Mmm…” Knight moans as he nods his head.

 Carver smirks and starts to stroke him slowly as he unzips his own pants.

“I’ll only let you come, if you suck me good.”

 Before Knight can do anything he’s pushed on his knees and his mouth is forced onto Carver’s length.

“Take off your pants, and suck me good.” Orders Carver. “And then I’ll let you come.”

 Knight moans around Carver’s cock as he starts to suck and lick. As he does that he slowly takes off his pants until he’s completely bare. His shirt already discarded awhile ago.

“Now, spread your legs.” Carver says as he looks at Knight, getting more turned on by the sight of him on his knees, naked, and sucking his cock. “Good.”

 Carver then reaches down, tracing his fingers along Knight’s hole.

“Maybe one eternity.” Carver says. “But not his one.”

 Carver then grabs hold of Knight’s hair and pulls tightly. Turning them both on even more. Soon enough Carver is at his edge and spilling his seed in Knight’s mouth. Knight tries to spit it out but Carver’s hand over his mouth stops him.

“Swallow.” Carver orders. “Or else I won’t let you come.”

 Knight looks into Carver’s eyes, a bitterness in his own as he swallows it. There will be payback. Knight will get him back for this. Carver knows he hates swallowing.

“Okay, now you can touch yourself.”

 Knight looks up, ready to explode with anger, but before he can Carver only chuckles, and says, “I’m only joking, Knight. Come here.”

 Knight crawls closer and Carver reaches down and takes his cock in his hand. He looks into Knights eyes as strokes him. At first it’s slow, but soon enough Carver is going faster and faster… Bringing his lips to Knight’s neck too.

 Knight comes, and comes hard just as Carver bites into the sensitive skin in his neck.

“Ahh… Mmmm…”


End file.
